<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Assorted Berries (JNPR Berries Week 2020) by KatMotif</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845753">Assorted Berries (JNPR Berries Week 2020)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatMotif/pseuds/KatMotif'>KatMotif</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliance of Varying Degrees, Cuddle Pile, Cuddle Piles make the world go round, Dormitory Dinner Date, Fake Character Death, First Date, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Going into hiding, I'm so weak for JNPR cuddle piles, JNPR Berries Week, Jaune Blames Himself, Let Ren want affection, Lie Ren fucking loves his Partners, Light Angst, Mild Blood, Multi, Name Changes, Nicole Thessalia (Pyrrha Nikos), Nora Gets Hurt, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phoenix symbolism, Polyamory, Pyrrha Nikos Lives, Rebirth, Ren-centric Fluff Fic, Secret Identity, Team ARRNT, Temporary Character Death, Two Different Pyrrha Lives AU's because WHY THE FUCK NOT, dressing up, fake identity, polyamorous JNPR, prompted fics, revival</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatMotif/pseuds/KatMotif</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven ficlets being done for JNPR Berries Week! Enjoy seven short fics about four goobers who fall in love while training to save the world! </p><p>Prompts:<br/>1: First Date<br/>2: Sick/Injured<br/>3: Rebirth<br/>4: Fluff<br/>5: Cuddle Pile<br/>6: AU<br/>7: (Free Day)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JNPR Berries Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a simple plan, for Jaune was a simple guy after all, and one who was in love with three amazing people, who he’d lucked into having as teammates. The brothers had a sense of humor for sure, by making him such a klutz but lucking into where he was now; no, it wasn’t luck, not anymore, he’d worked hard and his team had definitely garnered a reputation of “most improved”. And like him taking a while to figure out his fighting style, it sure took him a bit of time to figure out these three people that looked to him as leader were all amazing, beautiful people, </span>
  <strike>
    <span>who surely he could never be truly worthy of, he would think on the worst of days</span>
  </strike>
  <span>, but he sure as hell would try to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pyrrha was his partner, mentor, and a good friend who had seen his potential when not even their teachers could. It was hard to believe a four-time champion and spokesperson for his favorite cereal was actually such a down-to-terra-firma, kind hearted, honest to goodness beautiful person. A hell of a tutor, patient to a fault, with gorgeous green eyes and a laugh that made Jaune’s heart skip a beat every time he heard it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was Nora, the energetic powerhouse that was truly the heart of their team. Gods, she was as sweet as she was powerful, and Jaune would know, having been knocked on his ass many times by her in sparring rounds. She would always help him get right back up, of course, and would cheer him on the loudest of the three. Also, it didn’t hurt that she was downright cute as a button.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then there was Ren, the quiet, studious, nap-loving, caretaker of the team. Where as Nora would cheer them all on, Ren would be the one to make sure they were all taking care of themselves. Ren didn’t show his feelings nearly as much as Nora or even Pyrrha, but when he did, it was really something to behold. Jaune loved his smile, the rare laugh he’d let out, the way he seemed to know when company was needed. Also, Jaune couldn’t deny if he tried that he found him very attractive (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he was gorgeous).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know what he expected when he’d decided to go to Beacon, but he didn’t expect to find three people he would fall for all at once. He didn’t think it was even possible, or that he’d find they liked him back in return. But one night, the four of them ended up cuddled together during one of their movie nights and it was just agreed on that the four of them were happy this way. With each other, the four of them all in a relationship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So tonight had to be perfect, Jaune decided. He’d borrowed a table and four chairs from the common room (which was allowed as long as Glynda was aware ahead of time and it was brought back when they were done using it), and he was able to find some cheap fake candles (he didn’t want to run the risk of accidentally setting the dorm on fire). On top of that he’d ordered from their favorite take-out place. Which Ren was holding in a paper bag when he reentered their dorm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys were the ones to set up while Pyrrha took Nora on a much-needed spa date. They’d been planning it for weeks, right after their midterm exams, part as a means to unwind and part as a date between the four of them; their very first one. Jaune had already gotten dressed up, a buttoned up yellow shirt tucked into a pair of dark blue jeans. He’d even slicked his hair back and out of his face, something he didn’t usually do. He noticed Ren pausing to stare for a moment before setting the food bag down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The girls should be on their way back,” Ren stammered. His cheeks flushed a bit, the sight new to Jaune but not at all unwelcome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should go get ready before they get back.” Jaune said, as Ren was still in his usual clothes. The other boy nodded, smiling at Jaune softly and nudging him softly as he walked by and over to where he’d left the clothes he picked out, walking into the bathroom with them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re back!” Nora sang as she came back into the room with Pyrrha in tow a moment later. It seemed that the two girls did more than go to the spa; they both wore new outfits they definitely weren’t wearing when they left (Jaune assumed the bag she carried had the previously worn clothes) and they both had their hair done. Jaune’s jaw dropped at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nora’s short hair was braided and pinned in places and she wore a strapless pink dress with a flowy skirt that stopped just above her knees and golden sandals. Pyrrha’s hair was similarly braided but her hair was longer and left down save where the braids were pinned behind her head, her dress was also strapless but red and the skirt was longer and slit on the left side, and she wore matching heels. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay, Jaune?” Pyrrha purred, flirting with a grin. The two girls giggled as he stammered to find an answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow.” Jaune finally stated, scratching the back of his head. The two girls approached and each kissed him on his cheek. Now Jaune was blushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so cute!” Nora cooed, hugging Jaune from one side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adorable.” Pyrrha agreed, kissing the other cheek, hugging his arm. Jaune sighed, pulling the two girls closer, holding them close for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gods, you’re both beautiful.” He said, making the two girls blush in tow. But before they could say anything else, the bathroom door swung open. And all three of them stared in awe at Ren, his hair tied up into a higher ponytail than he usually wore it, bangs pulled away and pinned from his face. He wore a black button up shirt with golden lotus flowers patterned across the silk material, open enough to show a black tank top underneath. The shirt was tucked into black slacks and he wore some black shoes that Pyrrha had picked up for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gorgeous.” Jaune said out loud, breaking the silence. It took Ren a moment to register the compliment, but once it got through to him, his face went completely red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No really, wow babe!” Nora cheered, skipping over to Ren and taking his hand, bringing him back to the group and into their embrace. The four held each other for a moment, just looking at each other, just happy to be together. All together, the four of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m not going to lie, these shoes hurt.” Ren eventually admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, we’re in our dorm, why are we even wearing shoes?!” Nora added. The four all laughed, removed their shoes and started to set the table. The bag the food was delivered in was thankfully isolated, the noodles still warm (with chicken for Nora and Jaune, vegetable for Ren and seafood for Pyrrha). As they ate, they all talked and laughed as they always did, just reveling and enjoying one another’s company with the added joy of their newfound happiness between the four of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They would dance together afterwards, moving the borrowed table and chairs aside and playing music on the little stereo they’d gotten. All in each other’s arms, swaying and swinging each other, Nora even dipping Jaune at one point. They would end the night laying in each other's arms in their beds, the four pushed together into one, and just talking and gradually falling to sleep, Jaune being the last to doze off. As sleep claimed him, he wondered how he’d gotten to be so lucky.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sick/Injured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nora gets hurt, Jaune blames himself, Ren and Pyrrha help them cope.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blood had always made Jaune queasy; heck, there were a lot of things that made Jaune queasy, but blood was pretty high up on the list. Even his own occasional nosebleeds made his stomach churn a little bit, though it was rare he’d upchuck because of those. The blood currently seeping from Nora’s leg normally would’ve done the trick, but it was either the adrenaline from running out of a Grimm swarm or his newfound intuition as leader was keeping him from even feeling it. Undoing his sash, he tied the red cloth around the wound as tightly as he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Jaune. It doesn’t hurt.” Nora grunted, gritting her teeth, her freehand clenched in her skirt while the other gripped Magnhild’s handle tightly. She had a habit of not saying something when she’d gotten a bit more beat up than she should; she was like him, she hated making people worry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay still.” Jaune requested sternly, holding his hands over her leg. He was thankful that his semblance was something he could use for such an occasion, though he’d rather not even see his partners get hurt at all. But being huntsmen, this was part of the job. Hell, it wasn’t even the worst injury he’d seen Nora get.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Don’t waste your aura.” Nora hissed. Jaune looked up at her, their eyes meeting. Nora relaxed, her hunched shoulders relaxing.</span><span><br/></span> <span>“It’s okay.” He reassured her.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora’s leg was now wrapped in a bandage instead of the red sash and elevated by a pillow on their bed, thankfully not fractured or broken, but she would still need to rest a few days to recuperate. The small redhead groaned in boredom and frustration, hated being unable to do much for a few days. She hated feeling useless, a leftover conditioning from being a wandering youth with no one but Ren to take care of her. She always worried that her getting hurt, even now, put both of them surviving in jeopardy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren seemed to be able to tell when he brought her a tray; some of her favorite strawberry green tea (in one of her favorite mugs, a pink one with Queen of the Castle in white cursive with a gold crown hanging over the first word) and some pancakes. Ren placed the tray over her lap, kissing her forehead. His brow furrowed when she didn’t seem to react much to it, but he expected as much; he knew how she’d get sometimes. Walking around the large bed the four of them shared, he crawled over on Nora’s other side, laying beside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re safe. It’s okay.” He reassured her, brushing her hair from her face, reddened a bit from having been crying. Saying nothing, she nodded. Once she’d made work of the pancakes and tea, the tray was left on the bedside table and Ren curled closer to her, and she lay back, allowing him to lean his head on her shoulder, the two of them holding each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you worry, but she’s going to be okay.” Pyrrha reassured Jaune, the two of them having eaten their own pancakes downstairs at the kitchen counter, now Jaune was leaning his head on Pyrrha’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. But...I wasn’t fast enough to protect her. I was literally feet away when that Grimm caught her like that. I didn’t even notice her aura had been broken. I’m the leader, I'm supposed to know these things!” Jaune muttered in frustration. He’d been blaming himself since it happened, and Pyrrha was trying her damndest to talk him out of his mindset. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault.” She added, running a hand through his blonde, messy hair. “I’m sure Nora doesn’t blame </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, she should. It’s my responsibility to keep you guys safe.” Jaune sighed. Pyrrha pushed Jaune off her shoulder to turn in her stool to face him, cupping his face in both of her hands. She leaned forward, kissing him softly, briefly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s all of our responsibility to keep </span>
  <em>
    <span>each other</span>
  </em>
  <span> safe, Jaune. It shouldn’t just fall on one of us. You know what that’s done to us in the past.” Pyrrha said softly. Jaune let out a shaky break, reaching up and cupping Pyrrha’s hands in his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I know.” Jaune sighed. He knew she was right. They all had scars that proved her right, and not all of them were on their skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to go upstairs and join Ren in checking on her?” Pyrrha asked. Jaune nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They found Nora and Ren in each other’s arms, Nora’s grumpiness about her injury seemingly dissipated by the presence of her partner, or his embrace. She peered up at them, sitting up a little. Jaune felt an uneasiness in his stomach, not quite queasiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you coming to join us?” Nora asked, her voice soft, like she’d been crying before. Jaune’s heart ached at the sight and he nodded, going over to the side of the bed Nora was closest to, laying on her other side, draping an arm over her stomach. He felt Ren’s hand touch the back of his head and stroke his hair softly. He sighed, leaning his head on Nora’s chest, unable to stop the tears from flowing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, noodle. I’m okay. Everything’s okay.” Nora was comforting him now, kissing him all over his face. Pyrrha joined as well, laying behind Ren, spooning him. Ren placed his free hand over Pyrrha’s as she wrapped herself around him, her hands on his chest. The four of them all scooted gradually closer (cautious of Nora’s leg of course) until they were practically on top of one another. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Weeks later, the only remaining trace of the injury was a healing scar up Nora’s leg. They’d decided to go walking in the park now that Nora could walk without hobbling again, the four of them in sweaters and huddled closely in the chilly, breezy autumn day. Jaune was staying close to her, knowing she’d maybe catch an adventurous idea, like try to climb a tree or balance on the stone along the trail. It’d just rained the previous day, too. He had a box of bandaids on him just in case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Nora stayed close to him, too, holding his hand in one of hers while the other held Pyrrha’s, as Jaune’s other free hand was in Ren’s. They took up the whole path, but the park was mostly empty that day anyway, so they didn’t care. As long as they had each other, the four of them were happy. Especially when they were all okay, of course, but even if they weren’t; in sickness and in health, after all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rebirth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pyrrha died at the Fall of Beacon. But that wasn't the end of her story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She rose out of the very dust she’d been turned into. A golden figure told her that she had played her role in her story well, but she was far from finished. No, it had been far too soon for her story to be over, they said, but her role would differ from here. She closed and opened her eyes again, and a woman with one golden eye held her as her mother did when she was younger. Her dark skin was wrinkled and her hair curled and white as snow, and her smile was gentle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come now, my child,” her voice was soft, hushed, “Your destiny is far greater than you think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first few days, the girl couldn’t remember her own name, let alone who she’d been and how she’d gotten there. Slowly, it all came back to her; she was Pyrrha Nikos, and…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And she was supposed to be dead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pyrrha didn’t understand; why was she alive? Where was she? Was she even still on Remnant? These questions echoed in her mind whenever she woke. She still felt so weak, maybe because her aura hadn’t fully recovered yet. She could still feel the sting of those arrows in her ankle and her chest. Yet when she checked the one full-length mirror in the old crone’s house, she only had scars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you still use your semblance?” the old woman asked her over breakfast one morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...haven’t even tried to.” Pyrrha admitted. She hadn’t even thought of it, or anything of the sort until the question was posed to her. She hadn’t thought about her semblance, or Beacon, or...her team.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gods, were they alright? They must be devastated, she thought, not even knowing she was alive. She didn’t even have her scroll on her to see if she could call them. Jaune would especially be distraught, she was sure, after…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Breathe, my child...they’re safe. Heartbroken, but safe.” The wise woman seemed to read her mind, but Pyrrha was bawling into her hands, too distracted by her own hurt for the realization to dawn on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will I...</span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> I ever see them again?” Pyrrha asked her, looking up at her with teary, emerald eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe someday you shall...when the time is right.” She said, softly, stroking Pyrrha’s hair, bringing her to rest her head on her chest. Pyrrha just cried into it until she could cry no more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You asked about my semblance?” Pyrrha asked later that day, the two of them standing in a field of stone together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Can you still use it?” The wise woman asked. There was an old spear stuck into a rock before them. Pyrrha tried to pull at it using her semblance, as she always did. The handle caught fire suddenly instead. Pyrrha tried to swallow the sudden panic she’d felt at the mere sight, the flames bringing her back to the night she died. She felt hot all over, not like she had a fever, but like the weather around her suddenly got much warmer than it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was surrounded by the flames, a circle forming around her feet, turning the dirt and grass inside to golden ash. Her hands trembled at her sides but it dawned on her; these were </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> flames, not Cinder’s. The Polarity she’d grown familiar with was gone, it seemed, but in it’s place she had some kind of Pyrokinesis. But that wasn’t all, as the wise woman brought out her mirror to show her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you, child. Reborn. Like a Phoenix.” She said. In the mirror’s reflection, Pyrrha could see her green eyes now glowed, a ring of gold around the emerald. And from her back sprouted gold and red wings of fire aura that she’d never seen before. Pyrrha breathed deeper than she had been able to since she awoke here.  She didn’t feel weak anymore. This was who she was now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A Phoenix?” She asked, hands still trembling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” The wise woman answered her, smiling fondly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-how do you know all this? Who are you?” Pyrrha asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One who was dealt a hand much like yours, long ago. You needn’t know more than that, at least for now.” Was the answer the old woman gave her. Pyrrha released her aura and everything faded, the ash around her feet fading to black. She fell to her knees, panting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll learn to control it eventually. It will take some time. You can reunite with your friends. But there is much you’ll need to learn first.” The wise woman said, setting down the mirror and helping her back onto her feet. “You will need to be patient.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand.” Pyrrha nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laying in bed that night, Pyrrha couldn’t sleep. But she wasn’t thinking about her newfound powers, or fighting Cinder again. She was thinking about her teammates, her friends. She missed all three of them so terribly right now, not realizing until the separation how much all three of them meant to her. It turned out Jaune wasn’t the only one who’d stolen her heart, but Nora and Ren had found their way in as well. She loved them, missed them </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span> right now, and the fact that she knew they thought she was dead made it hurt so much worse. What if they ended up moving on? What if they wouldn’t want her back?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, her training began, and that would last for two years. The wise woman would tell her everything she knew; about the witch Salem and the war that had been ongoing in the shadows for centuries, about the man who kept reincarnating, that that man had been Professor Ozpin. And Pyrrha couldn’t even be angry about it for long, because she knew, in her heart, that her friends would be going after her. So she focused intently on her training in the day, letting her thoughts linger on them at night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two years later, she found them in Atlas; she wasn’t sure how they got there or what they’d been through. They looked at her in awe as she flew to them, literally, her golden wings guiding her back into their confused but eager arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you alive?” Jaune sobbed, cupping her face in one hand, tears streaking his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you do that?” Ren asked, barely keeping his emotions in check.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We missed you so much!” Nora cried, burying her face in the crook of Pyrrha’s neck and sobbing. Pyrrha cried as well, holding all three of them close to her with her arms and her wings surrounding them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a really long story...but I missed you all, so much, too…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was an AU idea that's been floating around in my head for nearly a year and while I'm not sure if I'm even going to write a fuller version of it, I figure with today's prompt...why not? I like the idea of the symbolism of the Phoenix being used for Pyrrha, and while I don't think she'll canonically be revived (or honestly really want, as not to cheapen what's happened since her death) I still miss her and honestly fanfic is good to explore ideas that may not work canonically but are still fun to explore! I guess I did end up also using the other prompt (Semblance Swap) in a way too. Again this is just a crazy AU idea I had. The wise woman doesn't have a name, at least not at the moment. If I do end up using this idea fully she'll definitely have one. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the week so far. See you tomorrow~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One day, Ren decides he just wants to snuggle with his partners. Cuteness ensues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ren wasn’t normally the most affectionate of the three but there was something in the air that day that filled him with a sense of longing. A deep, heartfelt longing to be close to the three people he loved more than anything. It wasn’t a particularly sad anniversary day, and he wasn’t feeling sad persay, but he just really wanted to hold and be held. The problem was the three of them were scattered around the house doing their own thing; normally Ren was perfectly fine with that. Right now, however, it made him have to think of the best course of action to get the snuggles he craved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora was always the easiest to convince when it came to cuddles; not that she was constantly in need of them, but she often would want to hold hands or hug his side while he cooked, leaving a kiss where she could reach. At the moment, she was outside, doing cartwheels in the backyard. All Ren had to do was come outside, and she stopped what she was doing and skipped over to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She giggled as his arms slipped around her waist, pulling her close to him. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she kissed his cheek before pulling herself up. At this point they’d known each other for so long and been together long enough that it was effortless when Nora wrapped her legs around his waist after jumping up, Ren didn’t even lose his balance anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up, Renny?” She asked him, her eyelashes fluttering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just want snuggles, is all.” He answered, kissing her softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With just me?” Nora asked; she didn’t mind having him all to herself, but they both had the preference of having all four of them together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Course not.” Ren said, carrying her inside. In the living room, he placed her down on the couch. She knew he’d be right back without saying so, their temporary parting marked with a gentle kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pyrrha was next, and she was on the front porch doing yoga, as she would every afternoon. Even though she fought much simpler battles these days than saving the world and tournament battles, she still liked keeping her figure in peak condition. They all insisted they’d love her anyway if she didn’t, but she was also happy to keep fit, and as long as she was happy so would all of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though Ren knew she could never turn down a good cuddle, no matter what she did. He waited for her to stand up straight once more before wrapping his arms gently around her waist, pulling her into an embrace, revelling in her giggles as he kissed her shoulder and cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a feeling it was you sneaking up on me,” Pyrrha breathed, turning in Ren’s arms and kissing him. Pyrrha’s kisses always took Ren’s breath away, the way she kissed was firm but sweet, her hands always cupping their faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m organizing some snuggle time. Interested?” Ren proposed, running his fingers through Pyrrha’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always.” She answered. With that response, Ren picked her up, carrying her inside bridal style to the couch where Nora sat patiently, opening her arms eagerly as Pyrrha was brought over. The transfer was simple enough, Ren placing Pyrrha gently into Nora’s lap, the two girlfriends embracing and exchanging kisses with each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hurry up and get Jaune.” Nora piped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaune was a little tricker to find, as he could honestly be doing anything in the house, but ultimately Ren found him down in the basement doing laundry, folding some towels. Ren didn’t envy him at all, laundry being one of his own least favorite chores, but it was one of the chores Jaune didn’t complain about doing. He only jumped a little when Ren snaked his arms around his waist, kissing his shoulder through his t-shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” Ren said simply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hey.” Jaune replied, turning his head to Ren and the two meeting with a slow, soft kiss. “Need me for something, babe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Snuggles on the couch with the girls?” Ren offered, smiling. Jaune sighed and chuckled a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just let me put the towels away and grab snacks and a movie, I’ll be there in a jiffy.” Jaune answered, motioning to the basket full of fluffy, clean towels of various colors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be waiting.” Ren purred in a teasing tone, slowly letting go of Jaune and making his way back upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren got exactly what he wanted; the three people that meant the world to him cuddled around each other in the living room, laying on their sectional and watching a show about how things are made with snacks of varying nutritional value. The healthier snacks were his and Pyrrha’s but he didn’t say anything when she took one of Nora’s snack cakes. There was occasional arm rubbing or fingers running through hair, a kiss here and there, but mostly it was just the four of them laying together enjoying each other’s company.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like this, Ren felt safe. After a life of keeping his guard up and fighting for the lives of those he loved (as well as his own, once they’d taught him to value it), this is where he ended up, and he couldn’t be happier. And if he happened to doze off in this moment, he knew none of them would mind. They’d be there when he woke up.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cuddle Pile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes you just gotta have a cuddle pile with your lovers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaune’s favorite thing about their cuddle piles was that they were always so </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No matter what time of year it was, he never minded it, and in the colder months he welcomed it, the warmth of having his three lovers in his arms, the three of them sitting or laying together somewhere in their house. He never wanted them to end, though after a while they began to set a timer for at least an hour and a half; otherwise nothing in the house would ever get done. But that hour and a half was worth it to him, just to be close and warm with the three he loved more than anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d always end up beneath one of them, two of them, even all three of them, but he never really minded (unless he had to get up and use the bathroom or something). If the cuddle pile dissolved into a tickle fight, it was usually Jaune’s doing, because one of them (usually Nora) had giggled under their breath or something and he loved the sounds of their laughter, so he’d start it. Usually he was pretty content to even just let himself be their collective body pillow, because the proximity to the three of them just felt nice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora absolutely loved their cuddle piles; it was one of her favorite things to do with her loves. It was safe and warm and she just loved being close to all of them. Given that she was easily the smallest of the four of them, she ended up in the middle more often than not, though she was also happy to be someone’s big spoon on days they needed to be held. She loved leaving soft kisses where she could reach without shifting too much, or running fingers through whoever’s hair was closest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was one of the few ways to get Nora to sit still for a while if need be. Sometimes after a mission that ended with her getting hurt somehow, she knew to expect a cuddle pile in order to keep her from trying to run around. Not that she got hurt on purpose to experience that; she was a big baby when it came to sickness and injury. But she enjoyed being held and cuddled by her taller lovers no matter the occasion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pyrrha had never experienced such affection before entering this polyamorous relationship with her teammates, the limelight and pedestal of fame leaving most distant from her save the occasion hug from her mom. She nearly cried the first time the four of them formed  a cuddle pile together. She didn’t want to let go, and was the most reluctant to let them end, even more so than Nora. The formerly touch starved champion loved being affectionate with her lovers, whether individually or when they were all piled with limbs tangled somewhere in the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was an absolute must when Pyrrha was having one of her off days for a cuddle pile to occur. The days where she didn’t want to get up out of bed or leave the house, the unexplained feelings of dread she would have on occasion for no explicable reason; they always seemed to know she was having one of those days, and the next thing she knew, she was surrounded on all sides from hugs and kisses and soft reassurances they were there and she was safe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren was much more affectionate in private than in public. In public he’d be reserved in any affection, allowing not much more than hand holding and the occasional chaste kiss, which his partners all respected of course. In private, however, all bets were off, and the normally reserved one suddenly initiated hugs and kisses and heck, sometimes he would be the one to start their cuddle piles (though he was also the one to impose their time limits, because his moments of affectionate whimsy could only last so long when there was a pile of dishes or dinner to cook for his family). He however greatly enjoyed the safe and close proximity of the cuddle piles, the soft warmth of being in the collective embrace of his lovers irresistible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he normally preferred being on the outside proximity of the pile (he didn’t like being too warm) he sometimes allowed himself to be in the center, on the days where he had an anxious streak in him. He was the one who would snake his arms around any of his lovers to get to their hands and hold them in his. And forget it if one of them (or even all of them) had their hands in his hair; he loved having his scalp massaged and touched. He’d occasionally fall asleep during the piles, which was another reason why the alarm was set, but none of them ever seemed to mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were even some days where they forwent the alarm altogether and just lay in each other’s arms for hours. As long as all the household duties were taken care of and there wasn’t anything to prepare for (those days they would just order take-out instead of cooking on top of that), and they were all up to it, they would just be in each other’s embrace all through that day. Sometimes the four of them just needed to be close to each other, limbs entangled and words softly spoken and just in love with each other.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I kept going back and forth about today's prompts and ended up writing an essay for a ficlet. LOL.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. AU (Identity Change AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pyrrha Nikos died at the Fall of Beacon...or so she wants people to believe, anyway.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The decision to let the world assume she was dead and take on a new identity wasn’t as easy to make as Pyrrha may have originally thought it would be. Sure, she could finally rid herself of the fame she’d resented, step down from that pedestal once and for all. But it was likely she could never go back to being Pyrrha Nikos ever again. Her injuries from the fall had nearly healed, although she would have a permanent limp due to the injury to her leg from the first arrow Cinder had struck her with. The second barely missed her heart, barely missed killing her. If it hadn’t been for Ruby…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pyrrha looked in the mirror, seeing the scar now formed on her chest, her long hair disheveled, her skin paled from being hidden away. Nobody outside of her friends could know she’d survived. Dark circles traced under green eyes from the sleepless, nightmare filled nights she’d had since she had first regained consciousness. She looked slightly smaller, not having been able to keep up with her workout routine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wished she could call her mother, at least to tell her she was alright, that she had survived...to say goodbye. With the towers down, she didn’t know if she ever would.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to do this?” Jaune asked her, standing in the spare room of the home of Ruby, Yang and their dad Taiyang, Nora and Ren beside him. The three of them looked at Pyrrha as she held a pair of scissors in her hands, untying her hair for the last time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t want our enemies to know I’m alive.” Pyrrha reasoned. Her hands trembled. She didn’t actually want to cut her hair, she’d loved her hair since she was little. But her long red hair was a dead giveaway. She relaxed when Ren walked across the room and gently took her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least let us help you.” he begged. Pyrrha’s eyes brimmed with tears and she nodded. Moments later, her hair was as short as Jaune’s was (it had to be a drastic change that Pyrrha Nikos would never consider, she’d reason with herself, because she wasn’t Pyrrha Nikos anymore). She cried for several moments and her teammates all held her, soothing her with reassurances that it was okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re still really pretty like this, Pyr.” Nora softly reassured her, running her fingers through the shortened hair, that had started curling at the ends. Pyrrha blushed slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t want to dye it as well?” Jaune proposed. Pyrrha shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole Thessalia. That’s the name Pyrrha decided on. Nicole was a more contemporary name, a hint of who she really was but not quite a dead giveaway. Thessalia was her mother’s maiden name, another hint, but one that wasn’t so obvious. It would take some getting used to, but it was a necessary change to keep the ones she loved safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was terrified of drawing Cinder or any of their enemies to them after the fall. First because in her current state she knew she couldn’t take Cinder again. But second because she didn’t know what she would do if she lost Jaune, Nora or Ren. The three of them had, in the relatively short amount of time she’d known them, become her whole entire world. Initially she believed she only had romantic intentions with Jaune, but with Ren and Nora constantly at her bedside and helping her get back on her feet along with him, she’d realized she’d fallen for the two of them as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The change of appearance, name, armor and weapons (her armor, Akuo and Milo were mostly in ruins anyway, there was no salvaging them. Plus, they were as recognizable as she was) was not just to protect herself, but them as well. And even also RWBY, her dear friends, though only half of that team was there with them, looking like only one, Ruby, would be going with them on their journey. They needed answers for what had happened, and the changes were also to assure she could go along. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would inevitably give her scraps to Jaune, including her old circlet, to enhance his own weaponry. Her old sash was tied around his waist. Him, Ren, Nora and Ruby would be outwardly appearing to still be mourning her. As far as anyone outside of them would know, Nicole would be someone who they happened upon along the way, her village ruined by the Grimm. If the Grimm ravaging the land had any benefit, she hated to admit, it was that it was easy to say you were from a village with no apparent survivors if you were in hiding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the weapons shop, her appearance had completely changed. She dressed in mostly black, save some gold accents she allowed, a hood attached to her clothes to conceal her if necessary. The weapons she used, similar enough to her old ones but different enough to not give her away, were black as well. Her chest was now fully covered in armor, not wanting to risk another arrow, the only skin visible besides her face was her arms, save fingerless elbow length gloves and black bands over each forearm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole took a deep breath and smiled. She turned to her friends, who were also smiling at her. The shopkeeper was also looking her over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has anyone ever told you that you kind of look like Pyrrha Nikos, young lady?” he asks her. The question was one that she’d knew more perceptive people would ask from time to time. But she’d mentally prepared herself for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get that all the time.” She replied, speaking in a deeper tone than Pyrrha Nikos would have.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the five of them journeyed along the woods of Anima, she found herself happier than she’d been in months. Nora and Ren playfully and adorably bantering about the hypothetical name of the five person team (RRANN (Remain) vs ARRNT (Amaranth), sometimes other names but it was usually those two), Jaune staying close and Ruby next to him with the map. They didn’t know when they’d get to Mistral, to Haven Academy, and in every town she’d pull up her hood, the idea of someone recognizing her giving her both anxiety and a bit of thrill. She found she rather liked being a virtual nobody.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole Thessalia </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a virtual nobody, save to the three people who she found herself often linking hands with (and their one friend, Ruby, who was wonderful and whom she owed her life to), and she found she was actually rather happy this way, even with the cloud of whatever they were really facing hanging above their heads.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Memorial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(A continuation of Day 6) Nicole visits Pyrrha's memorial.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first few days they were in Argus, it was relatively peaceful for the four of them, save worrying about their friends that they’d been separated from. Still under the assumed identity she’d taken up to keep the public (at least) from knowing she was alive, Nicole found herself in a strange place mentally. Her enemies now knew who she really was, especially Cinder, whom she’d foolishly tried taking on again. On the plus side, Jaune finally unlocked his semblance, saving her life, but she now had yet another scar from where she’d gotten a spear thrown through her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she was shaken from the entire experience, from nearly dying a second time from the same opponent, from her own quickness to fight her again knowing she’d very well lose. She couldn’t bring herself to speak to her teammates about it, afraid of the confrontation she expected, and as a result was quieter than usual. She’d thanked Jaune for what he’d done but had barely spoken two words to him since then. And she could tell they were starting to worry about her, but she had never been good at dealing with confrontation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t help that Argus was her hometown; she grew up here, and she grew increasingly afraid of being recognized. If she wore a hood, it was always up when she was outside, wearing sunglasses or whatever she could to obscure her face. She would barely leave the home of Jaune’s sister unless prompted to. Even when reuniting with their friends, she made sure no one outside their group saw her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then they found out the truth. Their friends had used the relic to find out what Professor Ozpin had been hiding from them. Salem, their main enemy, couldn’t be stopped--she couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If she really did die at the fall of Beacon...it would have been for nothing. What was she even fighting for now? To inevitably die for real, for someone who had lied to them the entire time?  She bore into Oscar’s eyes, hoping Ozpin was looking through them and could see her; what he’d done to her. Then, with tears streaming down her face, Nicole stormed out of the Cotta-Arc house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t really know where she was running, she just had to get away from there, away for a second, to clear her mind of the panic, the anger that was setting in. She didn’t even conceal her face, not even thinking about the possibility of being recognized. She just ran until she couldn’t anymore. She ended up in a park, and as she caught her breath, something caught her eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A statue of a figure much like her own stood straight, head tilted down, eyes closed. Her shield, Akoúo̱, in her hands, held in front of her. A statue in tribute to Pyrrha Nikos, the girl she once had been, the girl she could never be again. Nicole brushed her bangs out from her eyes and started walking closer to the memorial. She noticed a plaque at the bottom of the statue. Kneeling down, she read: </span>
  <b>Pyrrha Nikos. One of the many students who fought valiantly at the Fall of Beacon.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole took a deep breath as her eyes brimmed with tears once more. Yes, she had fought, she had, at least symbolically, </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But she looked up at the statue, at her old self, and a bitter feeling grew in her throat. Why should she be the face of all those who died there; why should she, the one still alive and in hiding, be the one who was the face of the tragedy, when there are many who really were dead and gone forever. Why weren’t their names memorialized like the one she had abandoned? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Py--Nicole!” Jaune’s voice cried, and she turned to see her partner, catching his breath at the gates of the park. She would’ve normally smiled at the near slip, as she still allowed her friends to call her Pyrrha in private. As he approached, he too noticed the memorial. He stared up at the statue, mind agape. Ren and Nora came following after, the three of them joining her at the monument. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s…” Nora started, but Nicole shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This...isn’t who I am anymore. And if they knew what I’ve become...this wouldn’t be here.” Nicole muttered, wrapping her arms around herself. “I shouldn’t even be here--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nicole...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pyrrha</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Please. This has to stop.” Ren interrupted. She looked back at the three of them; the three people who meant the world to her. The three people she had been neglecting lately, who had seen her at her absolute worst and were still there by her side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been pushing us away since Haven.” Jaune started, his voice beginning to crack as he spoke. “And...after the way you threw yourself at Cinder, trying to fight her again...I’m…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to throw your life away just to get even with </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We...we love you, Pyrrha.” Nora added, reaching out and taking one of her hands in the other girl’s. Pyrrha let her tears run down her cheeks, shivering as a hand, Ren’s, brushed them away softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We love you. And we don’t want to lose you.” Ren added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re all in this together. Even if we can’t win against Salem...someone has to try, right?” Jaune murmured. The other three all looked at him. Pyrrha nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s what huntsmen are supposed to do. Fight even when there’s no guarantee you’ll survive.” She added. The four of them all pulled in closer, wrapping their arms around each other and embracing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And next time you wanna fight that </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Nora offered, snuggling closely into Pyrrha’s side, “Make sure you let us back you up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.” Jaune insisted. Pyrrha chuckled a bit and gently bumped her head into his. Turning, she pressed her lips into Jaune’s first, softly kissing him. Then, he did the same to Nora’s, and then Ren’s. All three of them stared at her, then at each other. Then Nora kissed Ren, then Jaune as well. Then Ren kissed Jaune. The embrace between the four of them tightened and they just revelled and exchanged kisses and breathed together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you all too.” Pyrrha whispered. After a little longer, they all looked back at the memorial. She really could never be that girl again, the Invincible Girl as she’d been called. But she felt as long as she had the three of them by her side, she could be even better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They really should have put a wall of names instead of just memorializing me.” Pyrrha muttered low enough just for them to hear, “Honestly it doesn’t even look like me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It does seem a bit off.” Ren admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously! That is so not my nose!” Pyrrha added, and all of them laughed harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I told them.” A new voice added on. Pyrrha froze, and slowly turned around. Jaune, Nora and Ren loosened their hold on her as she faced the woman completely; a woman with short red hair and green eyes, holding flowers. Pyrrha’s eyes teared up again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The four of them slowly came back to the house to find their friends all looking for them and for Oscar; it turns out he too ran off in tears, RWBY running after him. The four other girls ran over to them, to Nicole, hugging her and praising that she was okay. Oscar was alright too, in a new outfit no less, and they all ran over and hugged him as well. (She would pull him aside later, reassuring him that she was not mad at </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, or even really at Ozpin, but the circumstances they’d all been pulled into.) She also stared in disbelief that Jaune came up with his plan to steal an Atlas airship, but as she was already living under an assumed identity, she eventually just said ‘Why not’ internally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the guest room that night, they no longer split the bed between two of them with the other two sleeping on the floor in sleeping bags. The four of them all piled together on the bed, just barely all fitting in together. For the first time since Haven, she believed once more that whatever happened next, she at least had the three people she loved more than anything. Whether she was Pyrrha Nikos or Nicole Thessalia, she knew she was loved. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading JNPR Berries Week, which turned into Pyrrha-centric ficlets with some JNPR Berries on the side, sorry. But I like this AU and maybe I'll write a whole proper fic out eventually. But for now I want to sleep on the idea because I don't even know if this last entry is coherent (I feel a little out of it today).</p>
<p>And sorry for not writing out the whole scene with her mom I just wanted to end it, lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>